1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, a liquid supply unit, and the like.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printer which is an aspect of a liquid ejecting apparatus, printing is performed on a printing medium such as printing paper by discharging ink, which is an aspect of liquid, from a printing head onto the printing medium. An ink jet printer is known which receives an ink from an ink cartridge which is an aspect of a liquid container. In addition, ink which contains pigment (hereinafter referred to as pigment ink) is known as an aspect of ink. In pigment inks there are cases where color concentration difference between inks is generated due to precipitating of pigment components within ink. In the related art, in an ink cartridge which contains pigment ink, a configuration is known in which a hollow ink supply tube is inserted toward the inside of a porous body that is impregnated with pigment ink (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-270131). In the ink cartridge, the inside of the ink supply tube communicates with an ink supply opening. Then, multiple through holes are formed on the periphery of the ink supply tube. According to this configuration, it is possible to lead ink from multiple locations in the up and down direction of the porous body to the ink supply opening. For this reason, even if there is a pigment ink concentration difference in the up and down direction of the porous body, inks with different concentrations converge inside the ink supply pipe. It is easy to suppress generation of color concentration difference on a printing material at initial use and later use of the cartridge by mixing pigment inks with different concentrations that converge inside the ink supply pipe.
In the ink cartridge which is described in JP-A-2001-270131, pigment inks with different concentrations converge with one another then reach a printing head. At this time, even if the pigment inks with different concentrations converge with one another before reaching the printing head, it is found that there are cases where concentration differences are not eliminated. In an ink flow path from the ink cartridge to the printing head, there are cases where there are flows of a plurality of pigment inks with different concentrations. That is, there are cases in which a flow of high-concentration pigment ink and a flow of low-concentration pigment ink coexist within one flow path. As a result, in a configuration in which ink is delivered from one flow path to a plurality of nozzles, high-concentration pigment ink concentrates on a specific nozzle out of the plurality of nozzles. For this reason, liquid ejecting apparatuses and liquid supply units in the related art have a problem in that it is difficult to improve printing quality.